Uchiha
by kyuubi12
Summary: sequal to my other story naruto and sasuke had kids, not normal tough, they have special powers and are the strongest chunin in the village
1. prologue

Prologue

**VERY IMPORTANT!!**

Ok this is the second series to my first stories if you have never read my other stories then this is what this is for. I would say to read my other stories but you don't have to just read below. If you read my other stories then just skip to the next chapter.

READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER STORIES

Naruto and sasuke fell in love after what was really an accident. They are 20 and sasuke had already killed his brother and naruto and sasuke got over their child hood rivalry after a long mission. It was late and sasuke did not wish to go back to his apartment to naruto invited him to stay at his house. Sasuke had fainted and when he woke up naruto and sasuke exchanged a kiss and that's how it started.

Naruto's seal which kept the kyuubi inside grew old and the kyuubi merged with his forming nine tails, fox ears and pointed teeth. Also his senses have increased so naruto can smell more hear more and so on… on a mission after the merge he found out that he could change into a fox, not an ordinary fox though this fox is slightly bigger than the average fox and he has nine tails. Also the innocent kyuubi can talk too naruto inside his head

There are four couples now apart from sasuke and naruto: hinata and kiba

Ino and Shikamaru

Iruka and kakashi

Sakura and rock lee

Some are slightly disturbing couples but too bad cause that's the way they are.

After some months of dating naruto and sasuke have a steamy night in the woods which strangely results in an unexpected pregnancy. This is slightly confusing but since naruto merged with the 'female'kyuubi he was able to get pregnant, the kyuubi tried to warn him but he ignored her that hot night in the woods.

After six months the kits were born but there 'complications' to the pregnancy, just before the birth a man tried too kill naruto but consequently got killed himself. The baby kitsune were born in fox form but by the age of about three they were able to transform into humans. There were three kits: mikio the only girl she is a silvery white colour and has black eyes and six tails, Tadashi who is the kyuubi's successor in fox form had bright red fur it is unknown what his hair colour is in human form he has red eyes and nine tails and finally shinji he is a black fox with blue eyes and he has two tails. Each kit is a demon kitsune and each has its own special powers but it is unknown what they are as of yet

Now the present: all kits are about to turn 15 and naruto and sasuke are 35 and still happily in love, the following stories tell of there lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikio

The morning sun leaked though mikios white curtains, spilling light onto the interior of her room. She had a big pale blue bed in the corner of the room and four book cases of the same colour covering her walls filled with books, scrolls, weapons and even some beanie toys. In the middle of her relatively clean room was a large circle mat.

Mikio sighed and climbed out of bed and walked over to her built in wardrobe and looked in the mirror, she had long wavy white/silvery hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were black, they held no colour. She had six tails protruding from her tailbone which was the same colour as her hair; her ears like her mother's were fox ears on top of her head.

After admiring her self in the mirror she opened the cupboard and took out her only clothes she wore which was a pale blue singlet and baggy, army green pants. After putting on her clothes she took out bandages and wrapped her left arm from the wrist to the elbow in a bandage as was the custom of most ninja. Then took the left over bandage and tied it around her right thigh over her baggy pants.

After satisfied with the way she looked she took the comb from her bed side table and closed the cupboard and started combing her long hair then wrapped it up in a neat bun at the back of her head with several long strands of hair falling out. She took a pair of pale blue chopsticks and stuck them though her hair making an X, she grabbed her official leaf forehead protector and tied it around her forehead letting her fringe fall over the top shaping her face. Mikio fixed the last of her hair and picked up her broad sword which was taller than her and slung it across her back then got her weapon pouch and belted it around her waist.

Finally fit to face a new day she walked out of her room down the hall past her brother's Tadashi and shinji's room into the living room where she found her mum, naruto, sitting in front of the TV watching a show.

"Morning," naruto said not even looking at his daughter

"Morning, where's dad?" Mikio greeted fishing out a cup of instant ramen from the cupboard and boiling some water.

"He came back from his mission last night nearly dead," naruto replied getting up from the TV and walking over also getting an instant ramen and placing it next to Mikios, "he's ok now just needs to rest; he'll be ok for your 15th birthday tomorrow"

"That's good, where are Tadashi and shinji?" Mikio asked realizing that neither of her triplet brothers were there,

"Umm… Tadashi went on an early mission with his squad and shinji woke after then left on early morning training," naruto said getting the now boiled water and pouring it into the two cups then placing the lids back on to wait and cook.

"Got a mission today?" Mikio asked her male-mother

"Nah just training my squad," naruto sighed "you?"

"Same but I'm getting trained," Mikio said, suddenly naruto looked into space and his eyes became glazed, Mikio had identified this as when the kyuubi was speaking to him. Soon naruto returned to normal and checked their cups of ramen; they were ready so both sat at the table and ate their ramen.

"Ramen isn't a proper breakfast," naruto mumbled tough a mouthful of ramen noodles

"Dad told me you used to eat it all the time," Mikio smartly remarked back

"And still do," naruto smiled

…

Mikio made her way though the forest training grounds to the small clearing were the squad trained. There she found a boy of the same age as her his name was Kouichi Lee, sakura and rock lee's son. He had long straight black hair and bright green eye's which made him quite appealing, he wore a fish net shirt over long dark green pants. Slung across his back was two samurai swords which he had been taught to use by his mother, his arms were wrapped from the fingers to the armpit in white tape. He had inherited the inability to use genjustu and ninjustu from his father but had luckily not inherited the gai sensei way of life; really he was very laid back and an awesome taijustu master.

"Yo," he simply greeted as Mikio approached

"Hey, is Noriko here yet?" she replied

As if on queue a red haired Noriko appeared beside her, now when I say red hair it is not red as in orange but really bright red. Noriko had spiky red hair that fell to her shoulders and he eyes naturally had black rings around them. She wore a boob tube the same colour as her hair and three quarter black pants. She tied a red ribbon around her right thigh and wrapped white tape around both of her wrist that went only a couple of inches up her forearms. She wore a large gourd on her back and that completes her look. To most guys she was very pretty but most shunned her from her from her heritage; as a baby of only two months she was dropped at the gates of the village in a cot with a large gourd next to her, no one knew how she got there and no one knew he real parents but one thing was for certain she was from the sand lands. Noriko's attitude was very mysterious no one ever knew what she was thinking.

"Hey," Mikio greeted their team mate

"Hey what's up?" Noriko greeted, to only her team mates and their sensei did noriko seem to be herself.

"Good morning," an older kiba greeted form one edge of the clearing catching the other's attention. Kiba had not changed much since being younger but his hair was much longer, it reached the middle of his back, his companion akamaru had grown little but had grown much stronger, kiba still wore the same long sleeved jumper unless like today it was too hot and then he only wore a singlet under a fish net shirt.

"Good morning kiba sensei," they all greeted slightly put of time from one another.

"Ok today I'm going to let you train with each other, let's say were going to have a little contest, the winner gets to fight me," kiba explained

"Cool," Kouichi said smoothly, he was right kiba did often not let them fight him. This was very big, Mikio always thought she would be strong enough to beat kiba but had never been given the chance.

"But how will it work there are three of us?" noriko asked

"I will randomly choose two then the other is left to fight akamaru, whoever wins the round will go on to fight the other then the on left will fight me tomorrow," kiba answered

"Why tomorrow?" Mikio asked

"Because you will not get close to beating me after two fights," kiba said coolly.

…

Kiba had randomly chosen the names out of a hat and ended up with akamaru VS Mikio and Kouichi VS noriko. Mikio faced the dog in the clearing and drew her sword and held it in front of her, akamaru took an attacking pose.

"And… FIGHT!" kiba yelled.

Akamaru was the first to move, he launched himself forward with jaws wide. Mikio easily dodged the attack with a side step. Akamaru landed with as much grace as a dog could and launched himself again, Mikio again dodged it but akamaru predicted this and curved tough the air. Mikio eyes widened as the white dog came flying towards her. Quickly thinking she swung her sword up and used the flat edge to defect the attack. Akamaru hit the sword with his paws and jumped off it and landed on his feet.

Mikio took this opportunity to attack and she launched forward and swung her sword at the canine. Akamaru regained his composure just in time to dodge the wild blow aimed at him. Mikio had put too much power into the strike and over balanced letting go of her sword as it lodged it self into the ground and she rolled on the ground and in one swift move jumped to her feet. She ran over to her sword but could not free it from its earth prison.

Akamaru had now realized that in dog form he could do no harm so he took the form of his soul companion kiba. In this form he could do more damage than as a dog. Mikio gave up on her sword and pulled out two kunai knives and seven shurikan which she hurled at the unsuspecting dog pinning his to a tree by the shirt and pants. Mikio walked casually up to akamaru and held a kunai to his throat.

"dead," she said simply than removing her shurikan letting akamaru fall to the ground and with a 'poof' he turned back to his dog form and silently walked back to kiba sitting by his feet accepting defeat.

"Very well done Mikio, you advance to the next round," kiba said, Mikio accepted the compliment with a nod "now noriko and Kouichi get ready,"

Kouichi stood facing noriko with his thin swords drawn, noriko simply stood there.

"Ready?" kiba asked, both gave a small nod "then FIGHT!"

Neither made a move, both waiting for the other to go first. The first thing Mikio noticed was sand slowly leaking from the gourd on norikos back. Sand kept leaking out and swirling around her ankles until it reached her knees then in one burst it towards Kouichi in a long bullet.

Kouichi gasped as a bullet of sand launched at him, he dodged it but still it followed him tree to tree as he bounced around the clearing. The whole squad knew of norikos different ability of controlling sands and the only way to stop the sand was to attack her directly. Kouichi knew this dropped his swords and raised one arm and with unnatural speed landed that fist on norikos head. It would have been a perfect hit if only sand had not flown up preventing the contact. Kouichi landed on his feet and threw punch after punch at noriko but each time sand would fly up preventing him from hitting her.

Noriko didn't flinch or move at all though the fight so far but sweat was forming on her brow at the power that it took her to keep blocking kouichi's punches with her sand. Kouichi realized this and picked up his speed, eventually noriko decided that offence was not working and stopped the barrier of sand and let a punch come though which she caught in her hand. Kouichi smiled and brilliant smile and threw his leg at noriko which hit her hard in the stomach sending her flying. unfortunately noriko had not let go of Kouichi and he went flying across the clearing after her. They landed in a heap noriko was fine until a huge Kouichi fell on top of her knocking the wind out of her. Kouichi was quick to regain composure and whipped out a kunai and held it to her throat.

"Dead," he said getting up off the top of her and retrieving his swords from the ground

"Very well done!" kiba said clapping his hands "now we'll have lunch and then Kouichi will fight Mikio to see who will fight me,"

…

After their quick lunch of died biscuits and water they got up again and Mikio and Kouichi took a stance in the middle of the clearing and soft breeze blew swaying the strands of mikios hair and tips of her six tails making her look very appealing.

"Ready and… FIGHT!" kiba yelled

Kouichi drew his samurai swords and held them with great care in front of him. Mikio took her broad sword and held it in front of her, Mikio bowed her head and at first Kouichi thought she was doing a sign of respect but when she lifted her head he saw her eyes. They were red and three little comers swirled around the pupil.

"Hey no fair she's using sharingun!" he yelled at their sensei

"She is using her greatest gift," kiba simply replied smiling to himself

"This isn't near my greatest gift," Mikio said as silver charka swirled around her feet.

Mikio held some of the greatest charka power in the village along with her mother and two brothers who were all part demon. Kouichi was sick of this small talk and the day was growing old, he launched himself at Mikio who easily dodged it with her sharingun swirled. As he was landed she elbowed him in the back sending his too the ground.

Kouichi snarled and spun around sending a blade towards Mikios heart, she easily dodges it but was caught when the second sword came around and sliced her arm. Mikio cursed to herself for being so careless and quickly made up for it by again hitting Kouichi to the ground. Mikio made a hand sign and whispered 'shadow clone justu'. A justu that had been taught to her by her mother, several Mikios appeared around her.

Kouichi swore under his breath that he had been hit by the same attack twice and spun around to his feet just in time to see seven other Mikios appear around her. Before Mikio could respond Kouichi had leapt forward and sliced one clone in half and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In a matter of minutes Kouichi had, to the disappointment of Mikio, dispersed of and other three. Although Mikio did fight hard Kouichi was unnaturally quick. Three clones and Mikio were left she decide to take a different approach so while the clones were attacking Kouichi she leapt to the back of him and transformed into a slightly oversized silvery/white fox, she then leapt upon Kouichi from behind and pinned him to the ground and placed her jaws around the back of his throat.

'_Dead'_ her voice rand though the head of kiba, noriko, akamaru and Kouichi with a satisfied 'yip' she got off Kouichi and changed back to her human form and retrieved her discarded sword from the clearing and cleaned the dirt off of it and slung it across her back returning to her sensei. When Kouichi approached them from where he had been on the ground cursing to himself.

"Well done Mikio, tomorrow you shall fight me in a one on one after that we will all go out for lunch and celebrate Mikios 15th birthday!" kiba said

"Oh yeah it's your birthday tomorrow," Kouichi exclaimed losing all his earlier frustration

"Ok see you tomorrow!" kiba said before promptly leaving in a billow of smoke

"I got to go to, cya tomorrow!" noriko said before leaping into a tree and leaving in the direction of the village.

"Well I'll cay later Kouichi!" Mikio said just about to leave

"Wait!" Kouichi yelled after her, he wanted to just talk to her. Secretly he did really like Mikio but he knew she was out of his league, he could feel his face heating up when she stopped

"Ya?" she asked turning around and noticing the boy blush

"Wanna walk back to the village with me?" he asked the heat rising more I his cheeks

"Sure," she said simply not wanting to embarrass the boy,

…

Finally both reached Mikios house, on the way they had talked bout everything from family to training. Mikio enjoyed talking to Kouichi; he would always compliment her and say she was really good at everything. They reached the front door and Mikio turned to Kouichi.

"Ok thanks for walking me home Kouichi," she said just about to go into the house.

"Just one more thing," Kouichi asked and Mikio turned back around "what would you like for your birthday?"

"Oh… geese, well I really like dragons," she said listing of her top favorite thing

"Ok cool," Kouichi said with his spirit lifted, suddenly he blushed a deep red and looked over at the front window. Mikio noticed him blush and followed his gaze to the window where two heads were looking at them; one had black hair and the other a blond.

"Damn I'm going to kill my bothers!" she said and stormed off inside the house. Kouichi took this as a time to leave and as he walked back along the path he looked back at the house and could see Mikio and her two brothers wrestling in what seemed to be a living room and a brown haired lady sitting on the couch looking horrified then a taller dark haired male come in and break up the fight.

He smiled to himself wishing he had a brother or a sister to fight with.

Hey guys!!!

This is mi new series!! It is based on mi old stories but about naruto and sasuke's kids!! Whoopee! If you can't guess where noriko is from then you're an absolute idiot!! But I'm not going to tell you it'll all come out in the end

Review!

Luv ya

Jazzy!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tadashi

Tadashi woke early, so early that no one in his house was awake; outside the moon still gleamed over head. He got quietly out of his double bunk trying desperately not to wake his brother. He succeeded and crept out to the living room and grabbed his clothes he left out earlier that night and walked down the hall to the bath room, the tiles icily cold on his feet.

He made it to the bathroom and closed the door and turned on the light. It took him a couple of minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light. After he was able to see properly he placed his clothes on the cabinet next to the sink and stripped off his worn pajamas and jumped into the shower.

…

Steam clung in the air after he emerged from the shower. He dried him self off with a fuzzy towel and changed into his clothes; he wore no shirt but a black cloak with a red interior over black three quarter pants. He wrapped white non-stick tape in and X over his tanned shoulders and up his back. After finishing with the tape he concentrated on his hair, wiping the condensation off of the mirror he took a comb from the drawer and combed his now partially dry blond hair. His hair but was very thin and wavy and fell in ripples down to his shoulders with bangs in his eyes.

Finally happy with how he looked he made his way down the hall too the living room and glanced at the clock on the wall, 3:15 he was going to be late, tadashi grabbed his bow and hand fetched arrows from the corner and slung the arrows across his back and put his unstrung bow in a protective tube and also slung that over his cloak and left the house quietly closing the door.

…

He was the first to the bridge surprisingly but was closely followed by one of his team mates, Sachiko Tahara. Sachiko was the only female on the squad; she had long straight black hair that fell to her bottom and pinned up at the fringe. Sachiko's clothes were a simple black fighting kimono with a pink dragon design on the outside. Just above her kimono on the back of her neck a black and red dragon head slightly showed, Sachiko had bright and happy nature unless in a battle where her cool composure was lost and she would do anything to protect the ones she loved. Sachiko grew up with only her dad after her mum was brutally murdered by assassins for her blood trait. No one in the village knew the Tahara blood line but all knew it was very powerful.

"Hey Tadashi, how ya doing?" Sachiko asked cheerfully leaning against the bridge beside him.

"Pretty good, ya self?" Tadashi replied

"Tired!" exclaimed the black haired ninja stifling a yawn "why did Shino-sensei want us this early?"

"I don't know, must be a bit more exciting then the usual chunin mission," Tadashi replied just as the third person from their squad arrived from the trees surrounding the bridge.

Hisako Oyama, an idiot as most would put it, Hisako remained him of his mother naruto. Hisako was the worst graduate of the academy so he had been put with the best of the graduates: Tadashi and Sachiko. Hisakos brown hair was cut into a flat, short style with the fringe covering one eye and a fabric mask covering his mouth. He wore a navy blue shirt under a black coat that was unzipped and long black pants that were wrapped at the ankles with tight tape. His forehead protector was tied around his upper left arm bent to fit properly. He had no weapon but relied on is blood line trait which allowed him to communicate with any animal from a tiger to a bug.

"Hey guys where's shino sensei?" he asked when he reached the two shinobi.

"Right here," shino said calmly appearing beside them in a cloud of smoke. Shino looked them over with his round sun glasses. Tadashi realized that he had never seen his eyes but then again he had never seen Hisakos mouth either.

"What's our mission?" Sachiko asked their sensei

"It's not a very hard mission but needed to be done early which is why we came at this hour." Shino said pausing

"Well…" Hisako prompted

"We are to protect a certain person from the temple," shino continued. Every one knew of the temple just on the outskirts of the leaf village it was about a three hour walk from where they were and was forbidden for anyone to enter.

"Who is this person?" Tadashi asked curiously

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to give out that information," shino said as they made their way off of the bridge in the direction of the forbidden temple, it was about 4:00 now.

"Why?" Hisako asked looking at the older shinobi

"Sorry I can't say, I didn't want to hold information back from you but with this mission I have to," shino said adding "direct orders from the hokage,"

And they left it at that.

…

They reached the walls of the temple by 7:00. Tadashi gazed around at the huge walls that surrounded the temple, they ran forever either way he looked he could not find an end. Shino walked up to the two guards who were protecting the gates. A small exchanging of words and a small note that the guards read and the gates grinded open. Shino mentioned for the others to come inside.

Almost immediately when they were inside a young woman, of about the same age as Tadashi, came towards them. She was dressed simply in a white dress that hugged her thin form; her long brown hair looked as if it had never been cut and fell from two high buns in her hair.

"Greetings great ninjas" she greeted in a smooth heavenly voice "you are here for the princess?"

All three chunin coughed and spluttered. PRINCESS! Shino had been right to not tell them about this; it was a mission far too hard for them.

"Yes, I think we should introduce our selves first," shino explained "I am shino, squad leader, and this is Tadashi Uchiha, Hisako Oyama and finally Sachiko Tahara" shino pointed to each as he said their names.

"My name is Aya Kimura, loyal servant and friend of the princess," Aya in turn said, just then a slightly older woman emerged from the temple in front of them.

This woman had curly black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her skin was very pale and she wore a dress kimono of white, pink and purple. Around her head sat a gold ring symbolizing royalty. On her feet she wore simple sandals for traveling

"Hello, I am Princess Naoya Fujii," the tall woman in front of them said. Shino went down onto one knee and bowed his head in respect. The other ninja saw this and followed suit. After a couple of minutes they stood back up.

"Come princess, the sooner we leave the less chance you have of getting attacked," shino said leading the group out of the great temple. Aya took her place next to the princess and started talking to her. Tadashi and his other team mates were approached by shino

"You have to understand you three," he started "we must do everything in our power to protect the princess or the hokage will have our heads,"

"Why have we never heard of the princess before," Tadashi asked

"It has been kept a secret till now because she is finally old enough to rule our land," shino said then seeing the puzzled looks on their faces continued "the princesses father died a year before you were born so many of your parents will know of him, soon after his death it was discovered that the queen was pregnant and nine month later princess Naoya was born but during the birth the queen died, so in a desperate attempt to keep the baby princess alive they moved her to the temple until she turned 15 and was able to rule our land again, with the help of the hokage,"

"So why were we sent to protect her? Wouldn't you want a jounin squad?" Hisako asked

"The less protection she has the more conspicuous she is," shino said before walking off to be closer to the princess. The squad walked and talked for a while before Tadashi was startled by Aya appearing beside them.

"Oh… sorry to startle you, I just wanted to thank you again for protecting the princess," her silky voice spoke.

"It's ok…" Sachiko stated interrupted when a piercing scream could be heard from behind. They all flung around, Tadashi whipping out his bow and arrows and as quickly as he could stringing the bow. Three shinobi stood in front of shino. One had the princess captive and looked at the two other ninja beside him.

"You take care of these 5 I'll take the princess to the boss," he said in an oily voice before jumping into the trees and taking the princess with him. Immediately one of the remaining ninja jumped on shino who was the strongest and fought him.

"GET THE PRINCESS!" he yelled though blocking fist after fist.

The other ninja ran towards the group of four attacking Aya who obviously the weakest was slashing her in the stomach, she fell to the ground and he then turned to Hisako and began fighting him. Sachiko jumped off after the princess and Tadashi began fighting the assassin that was attacking Hisako.

…

Shino could feel the chakra strength of the person he was fighting and hoped that the one that his squad was fighting was not as tough. Shino made three hand signs and whispered a justu under his breath and a blue wall formed between him and the shinobi he was fighting.

Then sure that the wall would hold for a while he raised his arms in the air whispering under his breath. At first nothing seemed to happen but then swarms of bugs began pouring out of the woods and circled around his legs and up to his waist and engulfing him entirely in bugs then he let the shield go and the shinobi ran towards him with a kunai in his hands. Shino flung his still raised arms at the approaching shinobi and bugs flew from his arms and body onto the unsuspecting shinobi. Some bugs sucked chakra and others ate flesh. The startled shinobi stood there and watched the approaching bugs. In a matter of minutes he was dead. Shino ran towards the others and found a great surprise

…

Tadashi and Hisako fought hard against the assassin but he was a jounin and they had no chance unless… Tadashi was the strongest chunin ever recorded in the village; being the kyuubis successor he had great chakra strength. His strongest fighting form was that of the kyuubi but was forbidden to use it unless in dire need. This was bad enough he thought and tore off his clock and crouched down on four legs and focused his kitsune chakra.

Red energy clung to his body like flames licking the air, first his legs formed into paws and fox legs and the rest of him followed until he was towering above the trees. He looked down at the fight between Hisako and the assassin they had both stopped and stared at him, Tadashi swung his head to shino he was covered in bugs and had not noticed Tadashi. Then he swung his head back towards the assassin who now had started running off the road to the forest but Tadashi stopped him with a giant paw. The assassin fell back wards and watched in horror as a huge claw cut his head off. Tadashi then heard a roar from behind him and swung his huge fox head around to see what Shino and Hisako were gaping at.

…

Sachiko jumped from branch to branch after the dark shinobi who was weighed down slightly by the princess. Sachiko gained the last few meters between her and the princess's captor and smashed him in the back of the head making him let go of the princess who fell to the ground. Sachiko jumped beneath the princess just in time to catch her and lower her to the ground.

The leader assassin turned to Sachiko in a flurry of hair and limbs. Sachiko could not fight to her best in the heavy marital of her kimono so in one swift movement she stripped off the top layer of the kimono leaving her in white boob tube and tiny black fighting pants. The shinobi hesitated when he saw the girl remove her clothing reveling a most terrible sight; all over her body a black dragon curved, the head resting on the back of her neck, the body curving around her back to her stomach, the arms and legs curving around her own and the tail taking up the spare space on her back. The outline of the scales was done in red and the head had four whiskers on the side of its head and two large one on top.

"What scared of a girl?" Sachiko taunted at the hesitant shinobi

This was a mistake the assassin was much stronger than her and he knew it. As quick as lighting the assassin ran towards Sachiko who jumped out of the way just in time changing her composure entirely. And whipping out her kunai and tried to stab he but he easily evaded it laughing

"You are too weak little girl, I will kill you," the elite shinobi snarled

Sachiko knew this was true if she did nothing, but she had a secret weapon up her sleeve. A smile curved on her lips as she hung he head and started laughing.

"You really think you can kill me?" she said smoothly and snapped her head up and looked at the assassin in the eyes and he recoiled in shock. What the assassin looked back at was not a girl but a monster. Sachiko's eyes had become red and her skin started to bubble slightly.

"What is this?" he screamed and stumbled back wards onto his butt.

The tattoo that clung to Sachiko grew and stretched till it covered her body in black and red scales. Her head grew longer and long fleshy whiskers formed on the side and top of her head as well as her teeth became pointed and lethal. Her clothes disappeared and she grew to abnormal sizes, her hands became clawed and more foot like. A tail grew out of her backside were a tail bone was. When the transformation was complete Sachiko had transformed entirely into a black and red scaled Chinese dragon. The assassin screamed as she flew forward and ripped apart his body.

After she had killed the assassin she returned to the princess who had been watching with utter surprise at the not-so-normal fight in front of her. Sachiko leaned down in front of the princess letting her climb up onto her back. The princess hardly knew what she was doing but she trusted this strange girl after saving her from the assassin. Immediately after the princess had mounted the Sachiko, she took off flying high over the trees with invisible wings and tail flicking behind her silently.

Sachiko made her way back to the road where things seemed to be going just as differently. A giant nine tailed fox was standing over a headless body which she presumed to be on of the assassin's shinobi. Shino stood part-way covered in bugs and many more bugs covered a dead, withering body. Hisako stood over aya who looked as if she had been severely hurt. All looked at Sachiko as she landed and let the princess off her back who ran straight over to her fallen subject. Shino approached Sachiko as she transformed back into her human form slightly embarrassed.

"You will tell no one of my power," Sachiko pleaded to shino, who nodded in response.

"If you're finished gaping at Sachiko maybe you can look at Aya!" Hisako yelled at the other two.

Tadashi had not transformed into his human form yet but bowed his head over Aya who was withering in pain and grasping her cut stomach.

"You must help her!" Princess Naoya desperately pleaded, as in response Tadashi kneeled down on his front legs low enough to let a person climb up.

"Tadashi can take us to the village, she can get medical help there," shino said taking off his coat and tearing up his own shirt and tying it around Aya to help stop the bleeding. Then he picked her up and jumped up to Tadashi's back and laid down an uncomfortable Aya as Sachiko helped the weary princess onto Tadashi behind shino and Hisako followed them up. After making sure that everyone was on Tadashi leapt off towards the village.

…

A 2 hour walk took the group about half an hour to make it to the village on Tadashi's back. The guards got a terrible surprise as a giant fox leapt over the wall towards the academy. That's were they were now, out side the one of the academes medical ward rooms waiting to see the doctor about Aya. Tadashi paced up and down the hallway while Naoya and Shino sat on the couch; Sachiko leaned against the wall with her eyes closed deep in thought and Hisako sat next to her on the ground playing with a cat that had wandered into the ward.

"About what happened today" Sachiko spoke up "don't tell anyone! If people knew they might hunt me and my father out of the village, or worse…"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us," Tadashi said stopping his pacing and looking at Sachiko "though I don't think the village will hunt you, they accept my family,"

"What is wrong with your family?" the princess said startling all of them

"Umm… well… all but my father are demons, have you ever heard about the Kyuubi?" Tadashi asked before he began his story

"Yes the one that terrorized the village," the princess said prompting Tadashi to continue his story,

"It didn't terrorize the village that's just a fairy tale but any way, the kyuubi was sealed inside of my mother and after 20 years…" Tadashi interpreted by the doctor emerging from the room.

"How is Aya?" Naoya asked immediately

"She's stable but lost a lot of blood and needed many stitches, she is able to leave the ward we don't need to keep her over night" the doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Tadashi asked

"yes," the doctor lead them into the room where Aya sat up in bed with only bandages covering her breasts and the rest of her was covered by a sheet,

"How do you feel?" asked Naoya coming over and holding her subjects hand in hers and squeezing it slightly

"Good considering I lost half of my blood," Aya joked

"Where are we staying tonight?" Naoya asked shino "we should get her home right away,"

"you are staying with the hokage but Aya has to stay with either hisako, Sachiko, Tadashi or me," shino answered "the hokage only has just enough room for one sorry,"

"you can't stay with me I only have a tiny apartment, sorry" Sachiko said apologetically

"Same here," hisako said disappointed,

"either me or Tadashi?" shino said

"You can stay with my family," Tadashi answered for her, "it's probably the second safest house in the village, sparing the hokages own house,"

"Thank you," Aya said looking happily at Tadashi then to the princess

"I think we should let you get dressed then we'll take the princess to the hokage and Tadashi will escort Aya home," shino said hustling all but the princess out of the room. Once outside hisako turned to Tadashi and patted him on the back.

"Good going you got the hot one!" he said stupidly

"Shut up, I only did it too be nice," he said blushing and knocking Hisakos hand away

"Oh… sure!" Hisako said jokingly

…

After Aya got dressed Tadashi took her to his home helping her walk carefully to she would not open any stitches. Naruto was quite surprised when Tadashi came home with a stranger.

"Tadashi who is this…?" naruto trailed off looking worryingly at the injured stranger sitting on his couch

"Her name is Aya, she had no were to stay so I told shino I would take her," Tadashi explained.

"Oh ok, is Aya from your mission today?" he asked walking closer to Aya

"Yes, but she was hurt," Tadashi asked fixing pillows around Aya to make her more comfortable.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Aya," naruto said coming up to greet her.

"It's nice to meet you," Aya greeted "you must be Tadashi's father,"

"No I'm his mother"

7 PAGES!! Wow that was long!! For me anyway. If I made any mistake please don't blame me! I got the names off of my brain game (yes that is lame) so if there not guy or chick names sorry.

Luv ya

Jazzy!


	4. Chapter 3 Shinji

Chapter 3

Shinji

Shinji woke up and lay in bed, he knew he had to get out but it was so cozy under his covers. With a sigh he finally got out and shook his head trying to clear it. He walked over his side of the cupboard and slid it open and grabbed out his clothes and laid them on the bed. He stripped off his old pajamas and put on his normal clothes; shinji wore a black singlet and three quarter pants, really he looked a bit like his sister but all his clothes matched his black hair. He wrapped his left arm right up to armpit and put his weapon pouch around his slender waist. He then grabbed a brush from the bed side table and brushed his long, straight black hair then tied it up in a pony tail with a thong of leather and tied his forehead protector over his hair line.

Shinji finished his morning ritual of getting dressed and walked down the hall into the kitchen. There he found his father sasuke sitting on the couch locking lips with his mother naruto.

"Oh please!" shinji said turning away from the horrid sight

"Sorry shinji, your father just got home and… oh shit he just fainted," naruto started explaining but gave up when sasuke fainted from blood loss.

"Go take care of him I got to go to training," shinji said grabbing an apple and walking out of the house. He was used to his father coming home covered in blood and half dead so he didn't really worry.

Shinji walked to the village training ground munching on the apple. Suddenly he was joined by one of his team mates.

Tomoaki hatake, he was the mysterious type never talked to anyone that was not his friend. He and Shinji had been best mates for ever. Tomoaki and shinji were very alike yet so different, both of there parents were male but Tomoaki was adopted by Kakashi and iruka, Tomoaki did not know his birth parents but that did not bother him.

Tomoaki had silver hair like Kakashi's, that was one reason that Iruka and Kakashi had picked him out for adoption, his hair was flat and short it fell in bangs around his eyes and was slightly longer at the back. He wore very simple long sleeved, white shirt with the leaf village symbol on his shoulder and short, army green pants that ended at just above his knees reveling an eagle tattoo that wound up his leg. The tattoo had been there before Tomoaki had even been adopted; actually it had been there since he was left outside the adoption agency, no matter how much he grew the tattoo grew with him. He wore bandages on his hands and wrists.

They both silently walked side by side both aware of each other yet not saying a word. Then both at the same time burst out laughing and clutching their stomachs as they doubled over.

"You … and … I … it was …" Tomoaki sputtered between laughs.

"So funny!" shinji finished for him and they continued their walk towards the training grounds laughing at each other.

"What are you two laughing at?" the third person of their squad queried as she met up with the hysterical pair.

This was Kimiko Kimura the only girl on their team apart from their sensei Hinata. Her hair was naturally a very pale purple and it fell to the middle of her back in straight locks, her fringe covered one side of her face. The only eye that could be seen was a bright blue though when Kimiko would flick her fringe away or was fighting you could see a glimpse of a purple eye the same colour as her hair. She wore no top but sea green scales covered her breast, this was because Kimiko was not human but a water sprite, the only sprite in the whole village. She wore mini shorts over the tops of her legs; all together she was very attractive.

Many boys wooed over her looks but she neither noticed them nor retaliated to there wolf whistles. She wore no weapon or weapon belt but being a water sprite she had power over water and it occupants, she held no charka power instead she relied on spirit energy. It was like charka yet much more effective. Spirit energy resided in all sprites and it required no hand signals but needed to be built up with certain exercises, it could never run out but was only as powerful as the user made it too be.

"Nothing, nothing" Shinji said regaining his composure. And watched Kimiko walk beside him

'_She carries her self like an angle, I understand why guys woo over her'_ he thought '_no! No don't think like that! She is your team mate; she would never like me,'_

Shinji mentally harassed himself eventually hitting himself in the head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Umm… Are you ok mate?" Tomoaki said worryingly

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Shinji said embarrassingly.

…

They squad talked about pretty random things until they reached the training grounds, they made their way over to their usual spot by the great lake. Immediately Kimiko jumped into the lake swimming close to the surface causing a small wave to appear above her. Tadashi watched in wonder as Kimiko changed almost immediately when she hit the water; he legs melted together and became a long purple scaled tail, the rest of her body got covered in sea green scales, a huge feathery fin formed along her back bone running down to the tip of her tail. The gap between her fingers formed membrane helping in steering and propelling her though the water.

"No matter how many times I see that I'll never get over it," Shinji said absent mindedly

"I know what you mean," Tomoaki said in response

Shinji turned away mentally harassing himself again for gapping at Kimiko swimming, he saw it every day. He set to training himself; yesterday he focused on genjustu so today he would focus on fighting in kitsune form. Shinji focused on his inner fox and he leaned forward onto his hands and knees. He could feel the hair prick his skin as it came though, inside his mouth all his teeth became smaller and pointed he swished his two tails as the transformation was complete.

"Yo shinji wanna swim?" Tomoaki said "I think Kimiko wants us to,"

Kimiko was beckoning to them from the water

"COME ON YOU TWO! COME AND SWIM" she yelled from the water

'_Ok but I'll swim in this form, I need to train more like this. Mikio can beat me when we fight like this and I hate it,' _Shinjis voice rang thought their head

"Fine what ever," Tomoaki said as he stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers then he jumped in

Shinji ran and jumped in after him, they frolicked in the water for some time and absent mindedly starting a game of water tag. Shinji divined under the water paddling his paws to make him go deeper trying to get away from Tomoaki who was 'it'.

Suddenly Kimiko appeared before him and he recoiled in shock letting the breath he held out and chocking in on water. All of a sudden he found he had no air and he was sinking, he struggled to get back up to the surface but his paws couldn't propel him enough the lake was quiet deep and he felt himself hit the bottom and slowly blackness took over his vision.

_Cold, so very cold,_

Shinji was awake yet asleep, all he could see was blackness,

_Soft gentle hands lifting me up, up, _

He knew that if he opened his eyes it would all go away yet he could not force his eyes open,

_Wet, so much water! Must turn back! Can't swim in fox form, _

Shinji desperately pleaded for himself to turn back into a human and was thankful when he could feel the familiar sensation of receding hair.

_Air must have AIR! Yes I can feel it! But the air is not my own? _

Something soft pressed over Shinjis mouth

_Oww! Stop that!_

Something was beating on Shinjis chest

_Yes light! But what if it not outside light, what if I'm dead_

A small light leaked though Shinjis eyes.

_A voice! It's calling me, it's Kimiko!_

Kimiko voice broke though the light

_Air again yet it's still not my own breath_

Now Shinji rushed towards the light opening his eyes too look straight into a blue and purple eye. Now he realized were the air was coming from, KIMIKO! She had her lips pressed to Shinjis giving him her breath. Shinji enjoyed the warmth of her lips on his cold blue ones. Out of instinct he slipped his tongue into Kimikos open mouth. Kimiko lingered for a moment before pulling away and stared in pure shock at Shinji.

'_NO!'_ shinji screamed inside his head _'why did you kiss her? Now she'll never talk to you again,'_

Shinji sighed and closed his eyes succumbing to the darkness that was again calling him. Again the heavenly voice called to him

_The voice! Why doesn't it let me sleep!_

Shinji got frustrated by the voice,

_Why doesn't it let me die?_

He did not want to live; the one he loved did not love him back

_Soft lips, warm to me when I'm so very cold_

Again lips engulfed his own, warm breath ran into his lungs.

_What is this? Warm and soft, it creases my mouth like a mother dose to a child_

Shinji retaliated to the warm muscle that had invaded his mouth, circling it with his own tongue

_Please don't be Tomoaki_

Shinji silently pleaded, he had to see who it was that sent tingles down his spine

_Oh god please don't be Tomoaki_

Shinji cracked his eyes open and stared again into one blue and one purple eye. He turned his head away and couched and spluttered until water came up out of his lungs. He was finally able to breathe again.

"Shinji!" Tomoaki's voice was heard from behind him slowly shinji turned around and found Tomoaki sprinting over to him followed closely by their sensei Hinata. Kimiko was crouched beside him back in her land form, her hair was wet and her face was tear streaked, she was very close to shinji.

Suddenly to Shinji's surprise she threw herself over him and sobbed into his shoulder. The warm tears leaked over the top of his bare shoulder warming him slightly.

"What happened?" shinji asked putting his arms around Kimikos waist and sitting up gingerly, still Kimiko persisted in crying into his shoulder, he held her close trying to comfort her, he had never seen her cry before and it disturbed him now that she did.

"Well we were playing tag and you swam under the water and Kimiko swarm after you," Tomoaki explained "she surfaced, but when you didn't we knew something was wrong. So she swam under the water again and resurfaced with you in her arms. You looked pretty dead to me and you weren't breathing. We took you back to the shore and on the way you transformed back into your human form, by your own accord. When we reached the shore Kimiko knew what to do so she ripped of your shirt and checked for breathing and a pulse, you had neither. So Kimiko started the CPR thingy while I ran off to find help. The first person I met was Hinata sensei and I quickly explained everything to her and we began running back to you, what happened while I wasn't here I wouldn't know ask Kimiko. But you were defiantly dead, like you had no pulse or anything!"

"Oh ok," shinji whispered. he couldn't believe it he had actually died! He held Kimiko tighter trying to soother her.

"Kimiko, what happened while Tomoaki went to find help?" Hinata asked stroking the half wet, purple hair. Kimiko lifted her head and Shinji loosened his arms around her

"Well after Tomoaki left," Kimiko began steadying her breathing "I began CPR and Shinji didn't respond to that at first but then he started mumbling 'so cold' and breathing and he opened eyes. I was so relieved, but then he stopped breathing again! And I didn't know what to do! He wasn't responding to the CPR again and I called out his name, he responded to that, so I began breathing into him again and then he started breathing but he wasn't opening his eyes! He again mumbled something about 'please not Tomoaki'? Then he opened his eyes again and coughed up some water and then you came back."

Kimiko had purposely left out the kiss and went back to weeping on Shinji's bare shoulder. Shinji tightened his grip on her feeling the warmth of her body on his cold frozen one.

"That was very brave of you Kimiko," Hinata said "I think we should go home now, Training is canceled today,"

…

Shinji was grateful that Hinata had called off the training, he still felt weak from his near death experience. Tomoaki made his way to his own apartment and Hinata left towards the academy. Shinji picked Kimiko up and carried her off towards her small house. She had not stopped sobbing since Shinji woke up. He guessed it was too much for her, she did think he was dead and it was partially her fault.

Kimiko lived in a small house on a hill not to far from Shinjis house. Shinji tugged up the hill with Kimiko in his arms. She had stopped crying now but gave a small 'hic' every now and then; she had buried her head into shinjis bare chest. Shinji enjoyed the closeness, the warmth that radiated from her.

Kimiko kept a small key in a pot plant out side her door that Shinji found pretty easily and he opened the door and walked inside. It was the first time he had ever been inside Kimikos house; inside there was a couch in front of a TV and behind it was a large, deep pool made to look natural with a waterfall and rocks, many kinds of fish and turtles swam inside the pool, grass grew around the dirt outside and a huge skylight illuminated it. Off to the side was a small kitchen and two other rooms was a bathroom and the other was a bed room with a double bed.

Shinji was amazed by the interior, how had she afforded all this? Shinji walked over to the couch and placed Kimiko on it and sat next to her. She did not take her head away from his chest the whole time. Even after they sat on the couch she still leaned on him he held her close not saying a word just grateful for the closeness. He rested his head on top of Kimikos and wrapped his two tails around her lithe form creasing up her sides; he was not going to leave yet.

"Thank you," he faintly heard Kimiko whisper, even with his super sensitive hearing he barely picked it up.

"No thank you, you saved me today," he whispered back.

Kimiko lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with her one blue one. Shinji gazed back and raised one hand to lift away the hair covering her other eye. Kimiko lifted her head to his and pressed her lips to his. Shinji opened his mouth and licked her lips asking for entrance; she gave it to him. Shinjis tongue explored Kimikos mouth, savoring her taste and feel. Their tongues slid around each other mixing their sliver.

Kimikos hand traced up Shinjis muscled back entwining her slender fingers around the leather thong that kept his hair up and undid it. Shinjis black hair fell around his shoulders and Kimikos fingers ran though his hair. Shinji broke the kiss and looked at Kimiko with his big blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked simply. Really he meant; why did you save me after I was dead? Why did you kiss me? Why do I love you?

"I don't know," she whispered back, resting her head in the middle of his chest. "back at the lake when you first regained consciousness you kissed me and I loved it, then you closed your eyes and stopped breathing, it was then I knew that I loved you, I loved the way you kissed me on the edge of death and despite how close to death you were you still held onto life. Then when I called your name out you groaned and said something so faintly I could not hear it, it was then that I figured out that you would not respond to the CPR but to a human touch, so I kissed you and then you came back to me,"

"Thank you, I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you," shinji quietly whispered. He thought it better that to tell her that he was prepared to give up his life

"I think I'd be dead inside if you were dead," she replied

"I love you," he whispered into her hair

"I love you too," she whispered back

…

Shinji stayed at Kimikos for another two hours until he decided that it was getting late and he had to leave. Now he made his way home in high spirits, tomorrow would be his, his bothers and his sisters birthday the day they turn fifteen.

Shinji walked into the house and found his mother sitting next to a young woman about his age and Tadashi sat on the floor next to his feet. At his intrusion Tadashi and Naruto looked at his, the girl tried but something stopped her.

"hey bro' how was ya day?" Tadashi asked getting up and walking over to Shinji with his cape slightly flying behind "and what happened to your shirt?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Shinji answered putting an arm over his brothers shoulders and walking with him over to the couch were the girl sat

"Try me," probed Tadashi

"Well… I died, what about you," Shinji said coolly

"WHAT! You're kidding!" Tadashi said taking a step back from his brother to look him over

"No I'm not, and you know Kimiko?" Shinji asked

"Yeah…" Tadashi trailed off

"Well now were going out," he said coolly sitting beside the window seat. "How about you?"

"Oh the same, saving a princess from assassins bringing her friend home," Tadashi said gesturing towards the girl

"Hi I'm Aya," she said nervously

"Hey I'm Shinji," he greeted, just then a movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he turned and saw his sister Mikio walking with a guy from her squad "looks like I'm not the only lucky one,"

Tadashi walked over to the widow and pressed his face to it trying to see out of the window at their sister and the guy from her squad.

"Hey I know that guy!" Tadashi said "oh no they've seen us!" he said recoiling from the window as their sister stormed in the door.

"TADASHI! SHINJI!" she yelled coming over and tackling Tadashi to the ground. Shinji jumped on top trying to restrain Mikio from killing Tadashi but she turned on him instead.

"Don't spy on me!" she said laughing at the desperate attempts by her bothers to stop her

"We weren't I swear," Shinji laughed back. Just then Sasuke walked into the room

"Oi! Stop fighting," Sasuke yelled at them but still they continued "I said STOP!"

Sasuke picked Mikio up in one hand and Tadashi in the other while he held Shinji down with the his foot

"Now what are you fighting over?" sasuke asked

"These two were spying on me!" Mikio said to her father

"Oh, ok then you can kill them," he said releasing them and letting them fight on the floor. Sasuke walked over to sit by naruto and slid his arm around his waist

"This is Aya, she'll be staying with us for a couple of days," naruto explained. Sasuke then noticed Aya for the first time.

"Hello, I'm sasuke," he said coolly

"Hello it's nice to meet you," she said in response

…

After the triplets fight they just lay on the ground on top of each other tired and sweaty.

"I wasn't spying on you," Tadashi said to his sister

"Yeah I know," she giggled in response

"Guess what happened to Shinji today?" Tadashi asked his sister

"What?" she asked in response

"He died then hooked up with the water sprite off of his squad," Tadashi replied

"Yeah thanks Tadashi, there's a lot more details to it," Shinji said jabbing his brother in the ribs

"Cool," Mikio simply said

Done! And I finally published the first stories. I might take a little while between stories because I don't have broad band and now I'm back at school I can't get on the internet everyday. About once week between each. But each week there will be at least two.

Luv ya

Jazzy! REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Mikio, Shinji, Tadshi

Chapter 4

Mikio, Tadashi and Shinji

Mikio slid silently out of her bed creeping past the sleeping Aya who slumbered on a mattress on the floor of her bedroom. She made her way to her brother's room next door and crept inside. Carefully she grabbed both the quilts from there bed in her fist and ripped them off,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled at her brothers. She jumped onto the lower bunk next to a grumbling Shinji.

"It's too early," Tadashi growled at her

"No it's not, we turn fifteen today!" she excitingly said to them

"She might be fifteen but acts about nine," shinji joked to his brother

"One day she'll grow up," Tadashi replied as if she wasn't sitting right below him. Naruto and sasuke appeared beside the open door,

"Happy birthday kids!" naruto greeted coming in and hugging all of them. All the excitement had woken Aya up and she gingerly leaned on the door fame looking at the triplets.

"Aya, here let me help you," Tadashi exclaimed jumping out of bed and helping Aya stand

"Thank-you and Happy birthday" she said wearily

"Come on we'll give you your presents in the living room," sasuke said moving towards the kitchen with the group following. Tadashi helped Aya onto the lounge then sat next to her he was joined by Mikio and Shinji sat at their feet.

Sasuke and naruto slipped off to their bed room and returned with three birthday bags. Sasuke handed a purple bag and a large wrapped present to Mikio and a larger red bag to Tadashi, Naruto handed a Blue bag to Shinji. Immediately the triplets started ripping of the wrapping paper.

Mikio grabbed the large wrapped present first and tore off the wrapping to reveal her giant sword but it had been changed. The old scratches that had once marred the surface were now gone and a giant black dragon had been imprinted up the side.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed creasing the surface with delicate fingers.

After she finished admiring her improved sword she took out the wrapped present from the bag and quickly unwrapped it presenting a dress kimono. The kimono was silver to match her hair and it had navy blue swirls decorating its surface, a large blue ribbon to wrap around her waist came with it

"Thank you so much," she said jumping up and hugging first her father then naruto,

Tadashi took out the larger of his two presents first and tore off the wrapping and was enthralled to find a shiny, new set of weapons. All the weapons were bright red with a black fox imprinted on them; the set included all weapons that ninja used like kunai, shurikan, Katana ECT.

"Wow this is great!" he exclaimed "I need to update all my weapons!"

He then took out his last present; it was long, round and flat. He tore off the wrapping and pulled out 40 new fetched arrows. They all had red feathers running along the tail and a shiny metal tip. The arrows had been hand made with new saplings, the wood still contained traces of green running along it.

"I love it all!" Tadashi jumped and gave both his parents huge hugs then took his place by Aya again admiring his birthday gifts

Shinji had two smaller presents in his bag but that did not waver him. All good presents came in small packages. He unwrapped the smaller of the two first it reveled a medallion of wrought silver, or so he thought. On its surface was a two tailed fox curved around a quarter moon.

"That medallion is made of litherite, a special metal that sores chakra," sasuke explained to him

"Wow this must have cost a fortune!" Shinji said

"Ah… that's between me and your father," naruto said before sasuke could say anything.

Shinji then took out his last present and carefully took off the wrapping so it could be used at a later date and pulled out two sword hilts. Each was identically black with blue ribbon criss-crossing over it; at the end the both had dark blue tassels hanging off it. These would fit perfectly on a samurai sword if he had one. He looked quizzing at them.

"Here try it on these," sasuke said handing him two perfect new shiny blades,

"SAMURAI SWORDS!" he yelled, he had always wanted samurai swords but had never had enough money to afford them. He took the blades off his father and fitted the hilts on them; they fitted perfectly and he secures them by tightening the ribbon around them. Then happy that they would not slip off he twirled them both around his hand a couple of times then took a fighting stance facing Mikio

"Yo Mikio wanna fight?" he said she turned to him with her improved sword.

"Yeah sure," Mikio replied then leapt forward swinging her sword at him but he blocked it with both samurai swords

"No fighting inside the house!" naruto yelled coming between the two and disassembling the three swords.

"Fine what ever, I'll beat you later," Mikio said "I'm going to try my new kimono,"

Mikio retreated to her room to dress in her new Kimono

"You two had better get dressed in nice clothes, everyone is coming over for lunch," Naruto said shooing the two boys off to there room.

By everyone naruto meant; Iruka, kakashi, Shinji's Mikio's and Tadashi's squad, the original rookie nine, tsunade and princess Naoya.

…

Mikio took about an hour to get ready; she wore her new kimono and left her long hair out and parted it on the side so it covered one eye but she tucked it behind her ear so it did not block her vision. When she did emerge from her room she found that all the guests had arrived. She looked around the room resting her eyes on Kouichi who was looking at her, when Kouichi saw that he had been caught looking at her he blushed and returned to his conversation with Sachiko.

"Geeze took your time didn't ya?" Tadashi said coming over to his sister and leading her to a table where presents had been piled. "These are yours,"

"All of them?" she said amazed

"Yeah, me and Shinji have already opened ours," Tadashi said then walking away to tease Shinji and Kimiko.

"Happy Birthday," Noriko said sitting down next to Mikio as she opened her presents.

"Thanks," Mikio replied unwrapping Nemours presents.

Mikio had opened all her presents apart from one. It was small and boxed shaped. The wrapping paper had been so carefully done she hardly wanted to wreak it by ripping it. She carefully took off the sparkly wrapping paper and out slipped a small box. She opened the box; inside laid a small silver dragon entwined with a golden fox on the end of a black chain.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed to Noriko taking it out and letting Noriko connect it around her neck, "I'm never taking it off,"

"Who is it from?" Noriko asked, in Mikio's fascination with the wrapping paper she had forgotten to check for a card but found a small card taped to the wrapping paper it read;

_Dear Mikio_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_From Kouichi_

"It's from Kouichi," she said faintly looking at Kouichi who was deep in a conversation with Iruka and Kakashi. At her gaze he looked at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back then returned to his conversation.

…

Shinji was joking with Tomoaki when Kimiko came up behind him and laced her fingers with is. Tomoaki gave him a look as if to say 'ha ha I knew it would happen' Shinji simply gave him an evil stare back.

"Lunch is ready," she said to the two boys. And they all moved over to the table and sat down. The last one to join the table was naruto. As he crossed the living room to the over crowed dining table. As usual he had the glassy look over his eyes which told every one that he was talking with the Kyuubi.

Suddenly he dropped to the ground and started having strong convulsions. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and red chakra started forming around his body. Sasuke dropped what he was carrying and ran to naruto holding him down by the shoulders and shouted at him. Everyone else crowed around him, iruka and sakura knelt down and helped hold him still. Almost as soon as it started naruto stopped lay still with his eyes closed.

The triplets stood next to each other trying to see thought the group to their mother who had so unexpectedly dropped down. Finally they broke though to find their mother lying on the ground with their father trying desperately to wake him.

Suddenly naruto's eyes snapped open, sasuke gasped and leaned back. Naruto's eyes had turned red with a slit for a pupil. Red chakra still clung to his body like flames licking the air. He slowly stood and ignored sasuke worried cries. Everyone stood back but the triplets, naruto approached them, they neither moved or talked just mealy looked.

"Greetings my kits," naruto spoke in a much more feminine voice then his own yet it still had a slight trace of his original voice.

"Who are you and what have you done with our mother?" Tadashi said in a serious voice

"I am the other half of your mother," naruto spoke in the unnatural voice

"Kyuubi?" Mikio said softly

"Precisely," the kyuubi replied

"Why have you come to us now?" Shinji asked, so many questions were running though his head and he knew the same was happening to his brother and sister.

"Today you turn fifteen and officially become demon kitsune." The kyuubi started explaining "there are eight demon kitsune able to be told by their tails, each has their own element of control. The ninth demon kitsune is king of the kitsune race. When you were born the other two tailed and six tailed kitsune died. Mikio, shinji you have taken their place."

"Why did you not die when I was born?" Tadashi asked

"I had to release your and your sibling's powers, and I shall not die until your mother does," the Kyuubi explained

"What do you mean by releasing our powers?" Mikio asked curiously

"Like I said before each demon kitsune has total control over an element, I have to help release those powers, it would not be a problem but you are only part kitsune so you need a little help. Now I promise this wont hurt," this was the last thing the triplets heard before the Kyuubi took his arms and threw them forward and red chakra flew from the tips of his fingers to the triplets freezing them in place, then the contact broke and they all fell to the floor unconscious.

Immediately everyone ran forward and crowed around them. Sasuke ran over to first naruto and checked for a pulse; yes he had a pulse he was alive. He then turned his attention to Shinji, already Kimiko was checking for a pulse, after a pause she looked at sasuke and nodded to him,

"Good take Shinji and put him in his bed," sasuke ordered then turned his attention to Mikio

"She is so cold," Hisako said "but she has a pulse,"

"Good work," sasuke checked for himself to see a pulse and was relieve when he found one, though was quite afraid by her sudden drop in temperature "take her to her room and try to warm her up,"

Hisako nodded to sasuke then carefully took her to her room. Sasuke then turned finally to Tadashi. Sachiko had already felt for a pulse but he wanted to be sure so he felt around Tadashi's soft neck and found the familiar fickler of a pulse.

"Take him to my room and put him on the bed," sasuke ordered and walked back over to Naruto and picked him up and followed Sachiko into his room and placed him on the opposite side of his bed. Then happy with the way the two were he went to Mikio's room.

"She hasn't warmed up yet," Hisako said as he piled yet more sheets and quilts onto her bed.

"Ok stay with her and keep trying," sasuke said and went next door to see how Shinji was bearing.

"He's fine for now, but he keeps mumbling in his sleep," Kimiko said kneeling by his bed and feeling Shinji's cheek for a temperature as he squirmed and murmured gibberish.

"Ok just stay with him and tell me if his condition changes," sasuke said before leaving to the other guests out in the dining room, they were all talking under their breath but focused all their attention on sasuke as he returned.

"The kids and naruto are ok, you can all go home if you wish, I'll contact you if anything changes," Sasuke explained though none moved to leave

"I think we would prefer to stay," Shikamaru spoke for the whole group.

"Thank you," sasuke said then returned to naruto's room and sat by his side and waited for a response from his beloved.

Hey my peeps!

First of al I'd like to say HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! To all Aussies, no wait everyone! And Every one deserves a rose on this special day ) ----- it's a rose!! (Well I thought it was cool) any way… im sorry this chapter was so short but it did sound a lot longer in my head. If you have and questions about the whole kyuubi/demon kitsune thing just ask in a review and I promise to get back to you.

Luv ya

Jazzy! ) ----- ) ----- ) ----- ) ----- ) ----- ) ----- ) -----

I wish I had a boyfriend to give me real roses… oh well ill get ova it ) ----- keep smiling!


	6. Chapter 5

Just before I start this chapter I would like to say when you see this

That means I switched to another triplet and their thoughts, OK, got it get it good…

…

Chapter 5

Shinji, Mikio, Tadashi

_Darkness, darkness is all one can see…_

_Love, it is the light in the darkest of times…_

_To be held, to feel warmth in the coldest of times…_

Shinji recited this over and over again. It was all he could do, the darkness the engulfed him did not let the light though. All he could do was wait…

_To have the one love taken away would mean death to ones soul…_

_To have no one in the world to take the darkness away…_

_To have no one to keep you warm on the coldest of nights…_

Light, light at the end of a very long tunnel. Shinji moved towards the light grateful to have more than just darkness. Images played before his vision, to blurry to be made out but images all the same. As Shinji moved closer the images became clearer; a face framed by purple hair.

As Shinji came even closer he could feel more. He was presently warm and very comfortable. Another image came into his view, this one had silver hair. It joined the purple hair in looking at him. A voice reached him from the darkness. It called his name so clearly that it made Shinji move faster towards the growing light. Suddenly he was hit by a shock wave of memories. Everything came flying back, before he felt lost and lonely and now he felt loved, cherished by the ones he held close. He sprinted the last distance to the light.

Shinji opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus. He looked upon both Kimiko and Tomoaki leaning over him. Relief washed over their features when he woke. Shinji gingerly sat up in his bed clutching his head.

"w-what happened?" he asked as he looked around at is environment; he was in his room and two other people accompanied him, Kimiko and Tomoaki there. Iruka sat in a chair sleeping, Hinata lay in a corner also sleeping curled up into a ball.

"Well what do you remember?" Tomoaki replied

"Um… well…" Shinji thought "the Kyuubi talked to us about demon kitsune and our power? Then everything went black,"

"Well after that you, and your brother, sister and your mum were knocked out for two days, as far as we know their still are knocked out," Tomoaki explained

"Two days! Wow I barely sleep in on the week end," Shinji exclaimed

"I think we should check on the others," Kimiko started "they might have woken up as well,"

Shinji got out of bed as Tomoaki woke up iruka and Hinata. They got up with a start and quickly got up and came over to see if Shinji was ok. After they were positive they moved out of the room into Mikios room to find…

_Let the cold dark be my friend…_

_Let it engulf me in its unforgiving grip…_

_Yet something holds me to this life…_

Dark thoughts swirled around in Mikios head as she laid in the darkness of her mind. She felt nothing, saw nothing and remember nothing. She did not like this all she wanted to do was die; to let go of the darkness that engulfed her. She hated it, death would take it away.

_Let death take me…_

_Take me away from this cold, lonely, darkness…_

_Some say to want death is a sin…_

_I call it a blessing…_

Just as she was about to let death take her a bright light entered her vision then she felt warmth for the first time in this darkness, the light grew closer and brighter. She could hear a strong voice calling to her, then like an electric shock all her memories hit her swamping her brain with pleasurable buzzing yet it could not drive away the dark thoughts that she felt in the darkness. A blurry figure came from the light as it grew bigger they became a black haired head lying on her chest.

Mikio blinked a few times to focus her vision then looked around her; she was in her room but only one person occupied it apart from her and he lay on the three blankets that were piled on her. She sat up careful not to wake Kouichi from his slumber. The warmth that was with her before had left her and now she felt really hot, it was summer and she had three blankets piled on her with countless sheets. She could feel sweat trickle down her brow so she got out of bed and she soon regretted that. When she stood up her head spun and she felt sick.

Mikio felt her self fall towards the ground but just as she crunched her eyes up waiting for the impact. But the impact never came instead strong arms held her around her shoulders and waist. Mikio cracked her eyes open to look at her savoir. Green eyes looked back at her, deep beautiful green eyes shaped by the black hair that lay on her.

The darkness that Mikio held in her mind left her as she gazed into kouichi's eyes. Kouichi started to blush from the closeness and quickly straightened up letting Mikio go. Mikio swayed a little as the rush of darkness entered her mind again.

'_Why will it not leave me'_ she thought

Mikio felt strong arms around her shoulders again. And she looked side ways at Kouichi who looked worryingly at her.

"Mikio you're so cold, you should get under the covers again," Kouichi said walking her over to her bed.

"No, no I'm really hot, that's why I got out of bed," she said sitting on the edge of her bed. Kouichi felt her forehead then cupped a hand over her cheek feeling for a temperature. Mikio nuzzled her head into Kouichi's hand letting it take away the darkness once again.

"You're so cold," Kouichi whispered as he felt her temperature "I should go get Sasuke,"

"No stay here," Mikio whispered. If she was left alone the darkness might come back, she was not sure weather she could fight it this time.

"But-"Kouichi started. Mikio could not hold back she leaned forward and connected their lips.

At first Kouichi resisted caught between surprise and denial but he soon gave in letting Mikio enter his mouth. Mikio savored Kouichi taste, this kiss seemed like it felt so right. All the darkness that lingered on her mind had disappeared as if it had been siphoned away by the kiss. Mikio hoped it would never return; she hoped that it would never plaque her mind again. Finally when Mikio broke the kiss she looked up and found Shinji, Kimiko and Tomoaki staring at her from the door. She blushed deeply but not as deeply as when Kouichi did when he saw what she was staring at.

"Ok… this is awkward…" Shinji said walking into Mikios room followed by the water sprite and sliver haired accomplice.

"Shinji, umm… how is Tadashi?" Mikio said embarrassed and quickly standing up, the darkness did not plaque her and she gave a sigh of relief

"I dunno I came in here first," Shinji answered

"Come, we'll go and check on him," she said following Kimiko out of the room into Sasuke and naruto's room.

_The angel of death…_

_One so beautiful, yet the giver of something so ugly…_

_Ugly is a terrible word…_

_The giver of something so dreadful…_

The thoughts of death rolled around in Tadashi's head. He did not know who he was or why such terrible darkness haunted him. He floated in the darkness like a graceful swan to the water of a huge lake.

_How can an angel bring on death…?_

_Would that not make it a worshiper of the devil…?_

_Or would the angel be the devil, the bringer of pain and suffering…?_

_No she only brings death…_

Tadashi was suddenly pulled by an unknown force to wards the edge of the darkness. Just as suddenly as he had been pulled he stopped knowing he was at the edge of the darkness if he took one step he would fall into unfathomable darkness, death.

_What should one do on the verge death…?_

_Struggle for life…?_

_Struggle for a life that is out of ones reach…?_

Then like a giant gust of wind Tadashi was pushed over the edge. He fell waiting for the darkness to encase him forever. A light appeared at what would have been the bottom and he fell straight for it

'_This is it'_ Tadashi thought as he hit it.

The blonde sat up so suddenly that the sheets that covered him fell right down to his torso. Sweat trickled down his brow and chest.

'_Was that a dream?' _he thought to himself _'it seemed so real'_

It was then that Tadashi realized that he was not in his own room. He was lying in his parents bed next to naruto who was also sitting up did not look so alarmed. From a quick glance around the room Tadashi saw three other people apart from his mother. Sasuke sat next to naruto with his arm around Naruto's waist he looked alarmingly at Tadashi as he woke; Sachio sat against the wall asleep with Hisako lying his head on her stomach and noriko from Shinji's squad sat at the end of the bed staring at him.

"w-what happened?" Tadashi said alarmingly as thoughts and memories came rushing back to him.

'_I'm a demon kitsune KING!'_ it was amazing to think that Tadashi was the KING of all -or eight- demon kitsune '_that includes Shinji and Mikio'_

"Well nothing really," Sasuke replied getting up and walking around the bed over the sleeping two and to Tadashi's side.

"But… the Kyuubi and it attack us and…" Tadashi was speaking to fast for his vocal cords to work and it all came out in a big rush yet some how Naruto understood him.

"The Kyuubi did not attack you as much as it attacked me," Naruto replied smoothly

"But it did attack you; it took over your body!" Tadashi was just about yelling now

"No it simply used me to get though to you," Naruto replied calmly.

"What did it do to us?" Tadashi asked breathing deeply to control his anger.

"It-"Naruto was cut short when Shinji, Mikio, Kimiko, Tomoaki and Kouichi came into the room. This sudden noise woke Sachio and Hisako; Tadashi noticed a slight blush that tinted their cheeks as they were quick to their feet brushing their clothes down.

"Tadashi!" Mikio yelled and jumped onto her brother

"You didn't show me that much affection when I came into your room," Shinji said coldly sitting on the foot of the bed

"That was different," Mikio said breaking the loving hug between her and her brother. Tadashi was a little dismayed; he liked the warmth and closeness that came from his sister.

"This is scary did you all wake up at the same time?" asked Hisako puzzled

"No, naruto woke up at least five minutes before Tadashi," sasuke pointed out

"Five minutes doesn't really count for much when you have been asleep for two days," Sachio said

"I spose, any way naruto was explaining what happened to the triplets," Sasuke replied and everyone's gazed fixed on naruto

"Umm… well like I was saying; the kyuubi did not attack you but gave you all your demon kitsune elemental powers," naruto explained growing a little red at the unwavering gaze of everyone

"What's my element?!" Mikio asked excitingly

"I don't know," naruto replied

"Well… ask the kyuubi," she said hurriedly

"She won't reply, "he said simply without even trying to contact the kyuubi

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Tadashi said alarmingly

"She used much chakra to unleash your powers; it drain her completely," naruto explained

"Will she be alright?" Shinji asked concerned

"Yes she just needs time to recover," naruto replied

"I guess it's up to you to find out what your powers are," Sasuke said

"Let's go to the training grounds, NOW!" Mikio yelled excitingly

"No, I think we should eat and get changed first," Naruto said getting out of bed.

Tadashi followed the party out of the room lagging behind caught up in his own thoughts. He walked down the hall into the kitchen/ living room to find it filled with all his friends and to his delight a sleeping Aya. He was so excited to see her; glad she had not left the house but she was sleeping and had not noticed him.

"Be really quiet, try not to wake Aya, she has hardly slept since your birthday," Sasuke whispered to the group as they made their way over to the kitchen to prep a quick breakfast.

…

After a quick, quiet breakfast Tadashi moved off to get dressed in his room. He was accompanied by his brother. He closed the door to give him and his brother a little privacy while they got dressed. Tadashi pulled his top he had worn to his birthday party.

"What do you think your power is?" Tadashi asked his brother who had pulled off his jeans and was struggling to pull on his training pants hopping on one leg while pushing the other thought the leg hole.

"I dunno, what do you think yours is?" he asked finally getting his other leg thought and pulled off his shirt and got out a clean singlet from his drawers.

"Well… I really don't know," Tadashi answered pushing his arm though a sleeve on his cloak "you know now I'm your king?"

"Yeah that sucks!" Shinji complained as he attached his weapon pouch to his pants "no way am I taking orders off of you!"

"Don't worry I don't think I'll be a very good king," Tadashi laughed slipping his pants off and putting his training pants on then retrieved tape from his dresser and threw a roll to his brother

"Why not?" Shinji asked catching the tape and applying to his arms

"I dunno, just a scary thought really, a demon king!" Tadashi replied wrapping himself in tape before retrieving his bow and new fetched arrows from the foot of the bed

"yeah I spose, kinda freaky," Shinji agreed picking up his new blades and pulled them out of their sheaths and twirling them a few times before replacing them and slinging them by his waist.

"We already knew we were demons but never really thought of it in this way," Tadashi stated emptying his new set of weapons on the bed and placing them in his weapons pouch

"I know I feel… different," Shinji said standing up brushed his hair, out it up in a pony tail and faced Tadashi as he finished with his weapons pouch and quickly brushed his hair.

"Well… let's go and find out what will become of us," Tadashi declared and he and Shinji walked out the door into a new day. A day full of darkness, excitement and maybe a little romance…

Whoopee!!! Done!!! I dawdled a little on this story but it's finally done!! Im so proud I may start crying… (Sniffle)

Luv ya

Jazzy! (Starts totally blubbering on the floor like a baby) I'm OK I swear!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shinji, Mikio, Tadashi

Shinji walked out of his bed room with is brother's arm slung over his shoulders. The sun had risen enough so that light flooded thought the house. As Shinji and his brother made their way to the lounge room they were joined by Mikio slinging her arm over shinji other shoulder and they walked into the living room.

"morning," Tadashi greeted Aya who was now awake, Shinji looked over at his brother and was thrilled to see a slight blush which he could tease him about later

"Hello," Aya said nervously back

"Now can we go to the training grounds?" Mikio whined to her father

"Yes, now we can go," Sasuke said walking to the door followed closely by Naruto and an anxious Mikio.

…

They made it to the training grounds pretty quick though they had to wait for Shinji and Kimiko who had lagged behind caught up in their own conversation.

"Ok now it's up to the triplets to decide what they want to do," Naruto said when Shinji and Mikio finally arrived

"Umm… it might be safer to split up," Tadashi started "we don't know how powerful we are and we might hurt someone,"

"Good thinking," Sasuke said "I'll go with Tadashi, Sachiko and Hisako can come with me,"

"Ok then I'll go with Shinji," Naruto declared "Kimiko and Tomoaki can accompany me,"

"I'll go with Mikio then," Iruka said "Kouichi and Noriko can come with,"

"Can I go with Shinji?" Hinata asked

"Yes you are his sensei," naruto replied

"Aya, would you like to come with me?" Sasuke asked the very quiet Maid

"Yes, alright," she said softly

"Ok now let's move!" Mikio exclaimed hurriedly

…

Mikio moved off towards a small clearing just beyond the clump of trees. Kouichi crept up behind her and laced his fingers in hers. Mikio gave his hand a small squeeze, behind her mask of anticipation she was scared; scared that she wouldn't be able to use her new power, scared that she would not be as strong as her brothers but most scared that the darkness might come back to haunt her.

"Ok so how do you want to do this?" Iruka asked Mikio

"Well… I was thinking," Mikio began "I would just fight a person,"

"Ok, who would you like to fight?" Noriko asked

"I don't exactly know how strong I am," she said giving a guilty smile

"Start with me," Kouichi volunteered,

"Are you sure?" Mikio asked worryingly, she did really didn't want to hurt Kouichi but knew he would be best because he was just as strong as she was.

"Yeah," he comfirmed with a reassuring smile. Iruka and noriko moved to the outside of the clearing and Mikio unhitched her sword from her back and took a fighting pose facing Kouichi. Kouichi smoothly slid out his swords from his belt and held them ready in front of him.

"1… 2… 3… Fight!" Iruka yelled across the clearing.

Kouichi was the first to move; he leapt forward almost immediately bringing both of his swords downward to Mikio's head. Mikio barley thinking flung up her sword letting Kouichi's samurai deflect of its flat surface. Kouichi landed heavily on the ground, Mikio seemed to shimmer away at great speed that she didn't know she had.

'_Wow, I couldn't do that before!' _she thought as she sprinted around Kouichi at great speed.

Mikio didn't know how to tap into her power so as she ran around the clearing using only her senses to guild her she closed her eyes reaching into her mind. Mikio searched though her mind until she reached something that was not there before; she did know how she had missed it before. She burrowed deep into the thing until it burst in a bright white light, a strange sensation flooded through her whole body and she opened her eyes. Mikio now realized that she had stopped running and stood in the edge of the clearing. Kouichi stared at her from the other side of the clearing puzzled; he was unable to see her face because it was covered by her fringe which gave her a mysterious look.

"Come on, a real enemy would have attacked be by now!" She yelled at him.

Mikio could faintly see a smile cross Kouichi's lips as he launched himself forward bringing his head forward and trailing his arms behind him. Mikio planted her sword in the ground and focused all the power towards her hands. Running on pure instinct she bunched her hand into a tight ball and watched Kouichi approach then when he was only a couple of meters away she threw her fist forward and instead of hitting him she hit the ground in front of Kouichi's feet

Ice leapt from Mikio's fist onto the ground, spreading for meters in a rough circle and climbing up Kouichi's legs freezing him in place. Mikio looked up to see what happened and out of all the things she had expected this was defiantly not it. Kouichi got over his first amazement and focused on trying to free himself from the ice, first he hammered it with his fist and when that failed he tried grasping at the edge that encased his waist but it was too thick so he grabbed his discarded samurai and began smashing it into the ice. Eventually a small crack appeared in the leg he was abusing and he focused on the crack making it bigger until the chunks of ice fell from it then after a bit more of a struggle Kouichi was free of his ice embrace. Kouichi pushed a long bit of hair out of eyes and looked Mikio was still in shock of what she'd done.

"An enemy would have attacked by now," he joked while trying to steady himself on the ice that surrounded him.

Mikio seemed to come out of her trance and gave an evil grin and glared at Kouichi as she disappeared in a blur. Kouichi looked around wildly trying to find Mikio and was terrified when more ice patches continued to encircle the already large circle until nearly the whole –sparing the where the others stood-clearings was covered in ice.

Mikio happy with her work stopped and stood calmly in the middle of the ice circle facing Kouichi. Kouichi looked in amazement at Mikio then decided that it was futile to beat her but he would not go down with out a fight and sprinted towards Mikio using his samurai swords to steady himself on the ice.

Mikio grinned as Kouichi ran towards her with a determined grimace marring his face. She did nothing as he approached this time just waited for his to attack. His first move was to slice down at her skull with one of his samurai but as Mikio was to fast for him and she grasped the sword in between her hands. She had thought enough to line her hands in a layer of ice to prevent the sword from moving and cutting her hands. Kouichi took this opportunity and launched the second sword at her left side but was met by a hard layer of ice forming quickly over her left side and running up her to her outstretched arms. Ice began moving down Kouichi's sword which Mikio had trapped in her hands towards Kouichi's throat and formed a ring around his throat cutting off his wind pipe.

"Ok, ok I give up!" he gasped and the ice shattered and fell to the ground as well at the ice that trapped his sword and Mikio side burst into a million pieces.

"I'm an Ice Kitsune!" she exclaimed flicking the hair out of her eyes

"Oh my god… your eyes!" Kouichi gasped as he saw Mikios eyes had changed; her eyes now had no pupil but were a simple silver circle in the middle of the eye.

"What, what is it?" she said forming ice over her hand making a rough mirror and gazing into it, "wow…"

"Mikio, you were great!" Noriko exclaimed moving towards her using sand as a non-slip pathway followed by slip sliding Iruka

"Wow!" iruka exclaimed "your eyes are awesome, and ice! That is the coolest element ever!"

"Let's go and see Shinji!" Mikio cried and started running off but stopped and turned around and asked "um… did you see were he went?"

"Yeah he went towards the lake," Noriko said walking over her sand towards the lake and Iruka and Kouichi came slipping up behind her

…

Shinji moved off towards his squads usual training spot by the lake, seeming deep in thought but really he was prodding at the dark ball that lay hidden in his mind to afraid to prod it too much incase it burst, he was drawn out of his trance slightly when Naruto spoke.

"Shinji," Naruto called to get his attention

"Yeah?" Shinji answered snapping out of his trance yet not letting go of the dark ball

"I was thinking that you could fight one of us," Naruto offered coming up beside him

"Umm… yeah sounds great," Shinji agreed "who wants to fight me?"

"I'll give it a go," Tomoaki said stepping forward

"Ok great!" Naruto exclaimed moving over to Kimiko and Hinata walking a distance away so it gave them a rough circle between the lake, the line of trees and him.

"Are you ready for this?" Shinji asked his friend before they began fighting

"Too easy," Tomoaki replied

Shinji took three steps away and dropped his head again prodding the dark ball in his mind. A faint voice out side the barrier of his mind yelled 'ready, GO!' and Shinji smashed the dark ball so it exploded in his mind rushing though his limbs in a rush of strange tingling and changing his attitude to this fight; he now felt he had win, even if it meant death. Shinji snapped his head up in time to see Tomoaki forming hand seals and a great fire ball fly towards him. Shinji focused his new energy into a solid form outside of his body yet closed his eyes and braced his body for the hit.

It never came and when he opened his eyes he found a dome of what seemed like black energy swirling around him. He let go of the energy and it fell to the ground and disappeared as if it was smoke being blown by away by the wind. Shinji leapt towards Tomoaki like an animal intent on ending this fight early but Tomoaki moved just in time rolling to the side and taking out two kunai knives and throwing them at Shinji's head, Shinji made on move to stop them and they collided with his skull and simply bounced off and clattered to the ground.

Shinji flung up his hand and long tendrils of the same dark energy flew from the tips of his fingers. The tendrils went up Tomoaki's nose and in his mouth and ears. At first he was just frozen then he fell to the ground in strange spasms and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. This persisted for at least five minutes before Shinji got bored of tormenting him and withdrew the darkness letting it come out of Tomoaki's mind and dissolve in the air.

Tomoaki laid breathing heavily on his back gazing up at the sky. Shinji lifted up his right arm with his palm facing the sky. Suddenly he flicked his palm up so it was facing his face and as if in response Tomoaki unwillingly was wrenched to his feet.

"Fight me," Shinji snarled

"Shinji…" Tomoaki trailed off as he looked in horror at Shinji's face.

"Oh well I'm bored of this fight," he again snarled and using his already raised hand he made a kinda C as if he was chocking someone

Tomoaki started gasping for air as his air pipe closed. Shinji lifted arm slightly and Tomoaki lifted off the ground so his toes were just centimeters from the ground. One of Tomoaki's hands flew to his throat clawing at the invisible hand; it did not help him. Shinji raised his other hand and flicked his wrist so Tomoaki's hand flew by his side and locked in place. Shinji grinned as his friend started turning a slight shade of blue and still gasped desperately for air.

Shinji heard a voice shouting at him but he ignored it intent on killing Tomoaki. Suddenly a great bright white light hit him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground. This brief contact broke his concentration and Tomoaki fell to the ground gasping for breath and holding a hand to his sore throat. Shinji now turned towards the source of the distraction and found Kimiko holding up and arm; she had used her spirit energy to break his hold on Tomoaki.

Shinji got to his feet and walked past Tomoaki to Kimiko, she had to pay for this. Naruto and hinata seemed to realize what was happening and starting running over to Shinji before they reached Kimiko. Shinji snapped his head towards them and a wall of dark energy materialized and hit his mother and sensei sending him flying back and hitting the ground.

"SHINJI!" Kimiko screamed distressed but the words flew over his head as he approached the terrified water sprite

"What happened to you?!" she yelled "you're a monster!"

These words seemed to sink in and Shinji shortened his steps until he had creased walking and his gaze fell to the ground

"What is wrong with me…?" he trailed off, suddenly it hit him; he had tried to kill Tomoaki!

The same Tomoaki he had been friends with since before they could walk, the same Tomoaki that he had told about his first real kiss, the same Tomoaki that had been there for his whole life.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" Kimiko whispered not approaching him incase he exploded again. Shinji looked up at Kimiko and looked her in the eye; she gasped and started backing away.

'_What have I done?'_ Shinji thought in his mind

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and ran. he ran as fast as he could into the surrounding forest and jumped into the trees. He could hear his name being called out but it did not sway him.

**(back to Kimiko)**

Kimiko watched helplessly as Shinji ran away in a blur into the trees she called his name but he did not stop. Suddenly Mikio appeared beside her.

"Where is Shinji going?" Mikio asked seeming a little distressed

"I don't know," Kimiko whispered in a faint voice, "I'm not sure weather that was Shinji,"

"What!?" Mikio asked just as Iruka, Kouichi approached them

"His face, you did not see it but it what ever Shinji's Power is we should fear it," Kimiko said in a kind of trance still staring at the forest where Shinji had disappeared

"Let him go," Naruto said as he approached the small group with one of Tomoaki's arms slung over his shoulder and the other over Hinata as they supported him back.

"We should go and check on Tadashi," Mikio said and with out waiting for a response she turned around and let the others follow

"Did you find out your power," naruto asked as he came up beside her as she walked

"Yes, Ice," she said simply holding up one hand and letting it freeze over to show her mother. Then unexpectedly rain began to fall and it was then that they all seemed to notice the clouds that formed over where Tadashi was fighting

…

Tadashi was facing his father who had volunteered to fight him. He had always loved fighting Sasuke, although he never won but he loved the challenge. Sasuke was the first to move, he shifted away in a blur of movement, Tadashi did not move but closed his eyes and used his senses to search for his father and found him; Sasuke had moved behind Tadashi but now Tadashi lost his concentration on his father when he found a foreign object in his mind. He ventured at the object touching it when suddenly he was hit across his head, all of a sudden the object burst sending light though his body.

Tadashi snapped open his eyes and found himself sprawled across the ground and Sasuke standing over him with a quirky smile on him lips. Tadashi got up and smiled focusing his new power and watched as storm clouds came out of nowhere scaring the perfect blue sky and the plants around his feet started climbing up his ankles; the wind blew hard sending his cloak, hair and tails flying in the wind. Lighting flashed in the sky and rain slowly started to come from the cloud that just covered where Tadashi fought.

Sasuke nearly got blown over by the wind that ripped at what only seemed to be clinging to their fight. Tadashi now moved with unnatural quickness letting the plants that clung to his legs fall to the ground. Sasuke looked around widely trying to find where Tadashi had gone but it was futile so he closed his eyes and used his senses to search for him and to his utter horror he found Tadashi above him. Sasuke looked unwillingly up and found Tadashi floating in mid air; his eyes were closed and the wing ripped at his coat and a small golden ring had formed around his head symbolizing that he was a king.

Suddenly Sasuke was attacked by a tree that seemed to bend unnaturally and hit him across his back sending him flying to the ground. Then other smaller weeds grasped his wrist and ankles cutting him with their thorns and holding him in place. Sasuke stained against the thorny **(not horny)** embrace but it was futile, what he thought before a weak plants now held him in place forcing him to looked up at Tadashi.

A smirk crossed Tadashi's lips and he opened his eyes and looked down on his father. The plants that held him tightened their grip slightly and Sasuke cried out in pain. Tadashi slowly lowered to the ground and walked over to his cowering father. Tadashi held up his hand and a bolt of lighting flashed into the palm of his hand. Bright yellow light sizzled in the palm of his hand and he held it down to his father's chest.

"I win," Tadashi said closing his fist on the lightning ball extinguishing it.

The weeds that held Sasuke let go and the wind died and but the storm cloud stayed but the rain was reduced to a drizzle. Sasuke sat up rubbing his wrists circulating the blood in them, Tadashi held out an arm and Sasuke gratefully took it and Tadashi heaved him up with inhuman strength.

"That was cool," Sasuke said coolly

"Thanks," Tadashi replied as he and his father made their way over to Aya, Hisako and Sachiko who were perfectly dry compared to Sasuke and Tadashi who were wet to the bone thanks to Tadashi.

Then from the tree line Mikio jogged closely followed by Hinata and Naruto who was supporting Tomoaki, after them came Kimiko, Kouichi, Noriko and Iruka.

"Tadashi…" Mikio started but was cut off when he held up a hand to stop her in mid sentence

"I know, he ran off," Tadashi finished

"How do you know?" Mikio asked

"I just do," he said "but we should leave Shinji, he has many things to work out,"

"Fine," Mikio said

"What is your element?" Tadashi asked he already knew but it would give Mikio great pleasure in telling him

"Ice!" she said freezing over her hand once again and holding it up to her brother "what's yours?"

"I don't have an element," Tadashi explained as the others approached "I simply ask things to do stuff and they do it if they wish to, they seem to like me,"

"Ok… that's different," Kouichi said catching on to the conversation

"What do we do about Shinji," Tomoaki asked, although his best friend had nearly killed him he did not want anything bad to happen to him.

"Leave him for now," Tadashi replied.

Tomoaki was not going to do that, he was going to look for his friend and get him back to the real world.

I got up at 6:30 to finish this story and it's now 9:00, I wanted to finish it before Sunday –and I did- so I can post it. Now with the elements it is obvious that Mikios is ice,

Now Shinji's is a little strange; his element is darkness (like dark powers) that why he feels he has to kill when he has to fight.

Tadashi's power is be able to talk to things, ask them to do stuff and this is things like plants, wind rain yeah that sorta stuff… Mmm have piece of gum in mi room that I haven't eaten from Christmas, im gonna to go eat it.

Luv ya

Jazzy! I love bubble gum!!


End file.
